Godzilla:God or not? 2
by The Anonymous Godzilla
Summary: The sequel to “Godzilla:God or not?” Is here. Of course i dont expect this to get viewed much. I highly suggest reading the first one before this because alot wont make sense.
1. God or king?

Life can be...deceiving sometimes. One second you could think you're on top of the world and then your not. Being a god means being the strongest and hardest to kill. Otherwise it may be a king. Kami is in the god rank making Godzilla rank as a king. That's why he wanted to kill Kami, to eliminate competition. Godzilla believes he's the god of monsters and higher than all. Of course Kami makes it to where that's not the case, instead Kami makes Godzilla look like the King of the Monsters.

The day after Kami came Mothra found a human she had seen on the shore. Godzilla was pissed and went to try and kill it but they escaped. Keep that in mind. As King Ceaser went to check in on Kami he finds the dead body of Eborah instead of Kami. As King Ceaser headed back to the others to tell them Kami flew out of a tree and slit his throat with the sharpest claw, killing the guy. The human watched it happen and considered writing it down but opted out since it would hear the writing. Rodan went to look for King Ceaser and found him...just hung up and skinned. Understandably mortified, he returned to the others and informed them and the newly arrived Gammera about what he found. After that Godzilla stayed nobody leaves or enters the island until Kami is found. Godzilla is then blasted by an atomic ray. He looks around for the source but couldn't pinpoint the location. Everyone begins to search the island from top to bottom. Of course they can't find anything since Kami was in the sky the whole time. Although he didn't leave since he was intent on killing them all one by one.


	2. Where are they?

As the ginormous pteranodon accidentally creates sandstorms flying over the human, he proceeds to pull out his emergency pistol and shoot Rodan's eye which actually hurts the Kaiju causing it to fall onto land as the human runs off. Kami spots this and sneakily sneaks over to Rodan and stabs him in the chest with all four arms.

Kami:"what are they planning"

Rodan:"...go...burn in f—-ing hell!"

Kami drives the claws deeper into Rodan's chest, causing the pteranodon excruciating pain.

Kami:"what was that?"

Rodan:"to kill you! They're gonna surround you and your gonna be so f—ked!"

Kami then straight up yanks the claws out and flies away. Gigan came to see what the ruckus was and found Rodan with the claw marks and cuts deep into his flesh. Gammera helps Rodan up and takes him to the center of the island for Mothra to heal him. Meanwhile the United States Navy and air force send dozens of squadrons of attack ships, jets, helicopters, attack submarines, carrier ships with tanks and other jets and helicopters, and bomber planes with one holding an atomic bomb to kill them with as a last resort. Gammera saw the scouter helicopters and realized what was about to happen.


	3. Fighting the military...again

The first to arrive we're the jets and helicopters which began firing at the Kaijus they could see. Gammera then destroys them by simply flying in front of them. Then the attack ships arrive and also the whole fleet. They all start firing and the bomber planes drop all the bomb they can. Godzilla ambushes the submarines and destroying them. Before rising above water under some attack ships, flipping them over and destroying them before submerging again. The smaller carrier boats come ashore and real ease soldiers and tanks. There are explosions everywhere around Godzilla as he returns to shore. Then he unleashes his atomic breath destroying 3/4 of the whole fleet. The only ones left were some aerial vehicles. Including the atomic bomb. All of a sudden something flying fast grabs the remaining forces and destroys them by exploding them far away.

Kami:"your friends are dead. They were weak anyways"

Godzilla:"they aren't friends, they're reinforcements."

Kami:"sure they are"

Godzilla:"who sent you?"

Kami:"nobody did."

Godzilla:"well then f—k you, your dead"


	4. Fighting Kami...again

Godzilla proceeds to charge into Kami hoping to knock him over, which obviously failed. Kami then stabs Godzilla in the arm with its claws and kicks him on the ground. Kami then flies up in the air and dive bombs the giant reptile. Godzilla unleashes his atomic breath only to be fought back by Kami's atomic ray. Kami then stops and grabs Godzilla by the neck and lifts him into the air. Godzilla kicks the beast back causing him to release his death grip. Godzilla then gets a scar across his face from Kami's razor sharp tail tip which he then unleashes his atomic beam from. Kami then grabs the titans head bashes it onto a nearby tree. Godzilla is able to gain enough energy to unleash his atomic breath again. Kami holds him arm up to block it while charging up his own atomic ray which he unleashes to collide with Godzilla's atomic breath. Then he pushes it farther towards Godzilla who then pushes to back then back and forth and back and forth. Both of them eventually stop out of tiredness. Kami then flies up and lands on Godzilla's head and digs his feet claws into Godzilla's head. Godzilla then yanks Kami off and pins them to the ground and charges up his atomic breath. Then, Kami's head is no more. Godzilla then lets out a roar in victory before succumbing to his wounds and falling on the ground dead.


	5. The ending?

At least an hour later there is a spark in the air, then another followed by more until a portal opens up.

"What the hell happened?"

"The timeline was distorted."

"I can see. When did this guy exist or when did Kaijus talk?!"

"In some timelines that's true"

"What do we do?"

"I'll destroy it and replace it"

"What will it's properties be though? Kaiju-wise?"

"The talking will stay but not this guy. Though talking is the only real difference."

To be continued...


End file.
